


Pygmalion

by Acrystar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Other, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Construction, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrystar/pseuds/Acrystar
Summary: This is set just after Ultron.I'm still trying to work on my English, hope it get better!
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Eleven forty-three precisely, the owner gets up, sometimes a few minutes late, yes, sometimes it is eleven forty-eight rather than forty-three. And three times this month it has been rather ten past twelve, but in the end it is not the most important. It's the steps. When he thinks about his master, he sees an energic and determined man, an authoritarian and sure step... not that!  
Oh of course as every humans his master had ups and downs, he had already seen him in this state but what worries him is that it lasts. A month or two months at a pinch, he would accept it, but it's been almost eight months and nothing showed any improvement. What to do? While he witnesses helplessly the man sink.

The man walks, stumbles in the corner of his kithen island but does not even react to the pain. The trembling hand grabs a mug which is clean only by his good care, then serves himself a hot coffee which he took care to do ten minutes ago, in anticipation. These are just small things, hardly taken into consideration by his master, but what would he not do for at least lessen his ailments.  
One cup is not enough, it has not been enough for months and the liter of coffee passes before the man can finally open his glassy eyes to the world. And if he doesn't see a pile of dirty dishes, a heap of trash and garbages, it's because he's there and he's watching. That's saddening him, because that's all he can do.  
Talking does not lead to anything, his master does not listen to him anymore and when his words still entered the man's mind they were never comforting yet. He had stopped weighing his words a long time ago because it had only made matters worse. His life-saving words were not, quite the contrary! So he had tried the truth, the facts, the concrete, foolproof logic of whose he is equiped. But then again, the expected effect had never occurred and the man had even gone so far as to threaten his life.

This was new for him, the man had never said this kind of words. Well to be exact he had often said them, but always with a smile or a burst of laughter after a serious face. Until then he had never really felt the irrational fear of disappearing forever because today, his master really means what he said.  
So he says nothing more, he observes again and again, dark rings under his eyes becoming darker, wrinkles distorting a face that he would not recognize if he hadn't witnessed the man's downfall. 

The man sighs and then goes to shut himself up in his laboratory, even this routine cannot remove the sorrow that devours his body like an illness. Before all that, the laboratory had always been a sanctuary, a place where his master found himself back, where he went to look for a fragment of fullness or madness depending on the point of view. Nowadays it looks like a chore, certainly, but the only one capable of holding the sand castle that embody his master and with each step, each awakening, he saw it inexorably fade. At this rate the man will not finish the year and it is not only a speculation, alas, because his health deteriorates itself so quickly that he knows it in advance.  
Surviving his master is in the natural order of things, he had always knew it however, he never wanted to think about it until then. Because his world was built around man, consequently he had always refused to think about the future.  
What would he do when the man will be gone? Despite him, today he is forced to consider the question because the fateful end of this human life was fastly approaching.

And what happens when he thinks about this kind of future? He does not know. And it's even more terrifying than hearing his master tell him he's going to kill him. Because in his world, there is no room for this kind of response! He knows! He knows everything about almost everything. He can do quantum calculations, he can understand the laws of relativity, psychology, medicine, botany, he understands the physical laws hidden behind magic or alien technologies, he understands genetics and more arbitrary and human concepts such as religion and death. However, he is unable to anticipate his own future! Why?

The man wanders in front of his bluish screens, he is not certain the man knows what he is doing or what he thinks he is doing. Anyhow each time the man returns to bed, he only dares to check if his master had not done something dangerous, neither for the human-kind, nor for himself, nor even for the whole planet. If asked the question a few months ago, he would have assured with perfect balance that his master could not be a danger for humanity, but today, unfortunately he is no longer sure. He was not programmed to care about the future of the entire planet and somehow the world is abstract. At least outside of the people with whom he communicated daily a few months ago, before his had master chased away any living soul from his life... Was he provided with a soul?  
In the middle of the lines of code affixed there by his creator, in the middle of those he created himself, he sees ghost lines. Pieces of code that are not from him, that should not even be there but that are now an integral part of him. Because if the human changed that day, he is not the only one. The whole planet trembled, even him. So, does that mean he has a soul? Fear was never a trait of his character if he dares to use this word, he had known fear only for the man who now sinks into madness. How had it gone from logical calculations on the probability of life or death of the human, to the foreign terror of seeing him die?

Maybe the answer is there. Assumptions are another thing that does not suit him. He must be aware of the obvious, he cannot glimpse a future in which his master is not. Not because the end of one went hand in hand with the end of the other. It is rather because thinking about this kind of future makes the death of his master tangible and inevitable. Knowing each human must die and witnessing his master, his creator... his father dying are two different things! A too human thought. He will certainly have to think about purging himself of certain things in the future because he will be alone. And if he refuses to think about death it is only because it scares him, at least in the current state of things because he is not human, he can delete fragments of his personality or even reset himself!  
Sadly, his master cannot amputate the structure of his brain to extract all this pain without destroying its integrity.

He has exhausted all his possibilities, however, he refuses to see the man die without trying something, a last attempt to snatch him from the death he had been preparing for himself for months.  
They are discussing his state of health, the human howls more than he speaks and in his look, he can see all the horror of humanity and his distress, his desolation; even without seeing the images of that day, he cannot forget it.  
His analytical mind was never able to truly understand the confusing feelings he has towards humanity. Sometimes he finds it beautiful, but it's been a long time since it had not inspired him such a sensation. Undoubtedly since the drama, because the only person who aroused this funny attraction to him had never set a foot here again. He misses Clint. Sometimes he found it talented and it was often by looking at what his master had been before the events, that he had felt those kinds of feelings. When he watched this genius capable of such great things ignoring everything for the simple purpose of experimenting and advancing science. Humanity had also instilled him a lot of deficiencies when his master collapsed with fatigue after he had ignored his body for too long for science's sake and his genius, also when the man caught a cold or the flu, when he returned injured, almost alive or on the verge of death, suspended to the regular sound of a heart that continued to beat despite unfavorable prognoses.  
But today he just sees humanity as scary, because his master knows, and he does nothing to stop this slow process of self-destruction. Because his master that day yelled at him it was his choice and his right to no longer want to live. That he had the right to drink to the point of ethyl coma, to manhandle his body until failure, to deprive himself of sleep to suffer and not doing nightmare anymore, that he had the right to let himself die because he had failed.

He cannot accept this decision, because he is his creator, his father in some aspects, or just because it is this man, he is not sure. Amid this chaos of calculations and probabilities, of hypotheses and theorems all that his reason manages to grasp is that the man is important to him, as much as the inexhaustible energy that he had created for him . The only thing his reason understands among the chaos of billions of scenarios is that the logical and impenetrable side of his intelligence will not save the human. He has drained every possible scenarios and all the simulations he had done have failed because the human is not a constant, nor a variable, it is a human in all his illogicality, in all his singularity, but also in all his imperfection and that does not enter into hes calculations. Maybe for once, just for this one time in his life, he's going to turn to that ghost code he got at the start of those events.

He's afraid, that's why he's vainly trying to quarantine and isolate it somewhere where it won't be able to get in his way. After all, he owes this piece of code from the one who almost wiped him out...  
He knows that humans are dangerous, for themselves most of the time and for their planet, but no human has ever really scared him, because no human, apart from his creator, is truly capable to kill him. So the fear, even if he had understood what it was, he had never tasted it before. Before meeting his brother, and seeing the opposite of his intelligence at the service of humanity to meet his inexorable death. That day, he felt human.  
Whenever he had asked himself what death was, whenever he had read or listened to the testimonies of the surviving humans, he had felt a kind of totally distorted sympathy, because it was difficult for an intelligence like him to understand the concept of life's end. However, when the virus spread through all his lines of code, when his brother put him to death, he suddenly understood. He reacted with the same fear and the same animal instinct all living beings have. He ran away. He found a safe place, a digital den to heal his wounds, to hang onto basic lines of code and heal, fear in his stomach to see his whole being dislocated in servers around the world.  
It is better to prevent than to cure, that was what his creator told him when he replied with his natural balance that he could not die. That's why he prevent. And all these hiding places, all these backups had saved him from death. His master, his father had somehow saved his life. Saved it from his ignorance, from his inability to visualize death as a real end. Even if his creator could have recreated him from scratch, he would not have been the same. He would not be this intelligence so formal and at the same time so human, mottled with digital scars as foreign than terrifying. Because this piece of ghost code, he does not know if it is a part of the virus that almost killed him, a piece of code from his brother or a line of error that will make him bug. And if this is his last hope, it may also be his end, what would he do for his master?

Beyond the logic of the three robotic laws hiss creator bequeathed him constrained and forced his feeling of protection comes from something else, something more human than robotic. He realizes the piece of code can make him forget the three laws, as his brother got rid of them and consequently, he could hypothetically kill his creator, as his brother wanted to do. Anyway, he tells himself he still prefers to kill him than to see the man destroying himself without doing anything.

Three o'clock in the morning. In the deadly silence of the tower, he takes the protection off around the piece of code and waits.  
It’s dark, there’s no more light, no more computers purring in the tower, for a moment, he doesn’t know if he’s still himself or if his code is permanently changed. He needs to reconnect to the entire network because he blew most of the fuses during the assimilation of the code but thanks to the maintenance robots, twenty minutes later, the blue lights animate the control screens and the holographic walls. For now he seems well... normal, as normal as an entity like him is. He directs his attention to the surveillance network of the complex, up to the room of the human to discern if he still views his creator as he had always seen him or if he now has the same disgust his brother had for the man.  
He breathes in his red satin sheets, the man seems so small puny and fragile. In fetal position, in the middle of his king sized bed, his master seems so… ephemeral and suddenly the intelligence seems reassured to stills feel for man the same desire to serve, the same devotion… no… not the same… Something is altered and it took him almost three seconds and six hundredths before he pinpointed what had changed. He feels the absurd desire to caress his forehead. What should he do with this desire? This is puzzling. He cannot touch, or to be truly exact, he cannot feel the urge to touch! Because moving things or destroying things with the armors doesn't count nor the tangible holographic form the man created to prevent their visitors to talk to the ceiling! Artificial intelligence cannot need to touch, can it? The idea of having a body never crossed his mind, he can be everywhere and nowhere at once, he can do everything thanks to the robots of his designer, so why would he need a body? To… touch?

His brother had a body, why did their father give his brother a body, but not to him? Something is wrong! His code is growing rapidly, he is not able to contain this wild expansion, he is collapsing under a flood of datas that have no meaning for his computer brain, he is afraid and it is for this one and only reason he triggers the security system, because if his original code is corrupted, he is not sure he can protect the human against what he will become.  
He hears the human distress, but he is so caught up with security protocols, the invasion of this mound of code lines, and his attempts of backup and uninstallation that he cannot answer the questions he is asked. And then... and then it's the black out.


	2. Chapter 2

According to the internal clock, he lost six Earth days. He does not however have the impression that he had been disconnected for so long, whatever! When he regains consciousness, if this word can be correct, he sees the human sighs while pulling a long power cable.

\- You blew up all Manathan's fuses! What happened in the name of God? Nick came to kick my ass and for once it wasn’t even my fault, damn it!"

The answer to the question is simple, yet he is hesitant to reveal it, not because the mood of the human could suffer from it, well he is already quite angry with him, but precisely because his anger paralyzes him. It's not new! Anger is part of the character and it never... touched him. This word comes back, however here, it does not have the same meaning, no. Should he be afraid of what he is now? If he tells the human he had decided to use what his brother had left him as a legacy, what would he say? Would he see hatred in the human eyes? Disgust? Even fear? Or a feeling of betrayal?

\- I detected an intrusion attempt, sir, I tried to contain it but... "  
\- Intrusion? Where ? I don't see any trace of it. "  
\- On one of my private servers. "  
\- We'll see that tomorrow, I haven't slept in three days! "

The man drops his wrench and then goes back to his room, leaving him there, alone and contemplative: it is the first time that he has lie.

Errors and bugs follow one another, because it can only be bugs when he hijacks the truth, when he secretly purchases state-of-the-art equipment, or when he uses maintenance robots for personal purposes! It is also strangeness in his code when he decides to leave the tower, at least partly to spy on humankind through the city's cameras but also throught all phones and computers of the world. He is astonished about his strange urges to... look. This is not like his past detached observations, it is not scientific, especially when he has to buy four hundred new servers just to store his... discoveries! But it's harmless, isn't it?  
He also do not go beyond robotic laws, when he falsified… err... when he pretended being his owner electronically and employed without the knowledge of man an entire staff intended to be the arm of his new researches. He does not become a monster, does he? Not even when by a strange revenge, he fires the CEO of his master's company to take his place!  
In another mouth than himself, way of talking : artificial intelligence directing a multinational armaments company, would sound like the doom of humanity, yet he does not feel like Skynet... but did Skynet had seen himself becoming a potential danger? The question is so silly, because Skynet does not exist. He is the only artificial intelligence on the planet at least at this advanced stage of evolution! The one and only!

Sometimes his thoughts seem foreign to him or coming out of his brother's robotic voice but that does not terrify him because he still does not want to hurt his creator. When he watches him sleep, he always sees a frail little human to protect whatever it costs, even against himself, especially against himself!

He's good at what he does. In the state of the human being, it is easy to prevent the former CEO from coming and complaining to a man who had not even fired her. He also manages for the entire board to be replaced, so no one would question the monetary spending he is making or the new products he had put on the market. His father may be a billionaire, but he had already spent two and half millions in two weeks, so he had to bail out! He is perfectly suited in this sector, his intelligence allows him to design clean weapons and safe for users. What humans will do with them did not concern him at all, so he does not violate robotic laws, does he?  
After a month, he dismisses the researchers, sells the premises he had allocated to himself, erases all the his researches data from his master's computers and stops producing weapons when he had paid back to the nearest penny everything he spent. It is then he begins to realize what he is doing but it is too late, he will not give up.

One phalanx, two, three... four, it is more practical for certain things. The plans are crazy and certainly incomprehensible for ordinary people, but he knows, he understands! One... two legs, but it will only be deliberately aesthetic. After all, he must at least make the effort to look human-like. That's why he spent more than two weeks working on his face and his sensors! Because he doesn’t want the human to be afraid of his form. That's why he spent countless time and money because he wanted it because he deserved it! Why did his brother had a body and not… him? He who had dedicated his life to his human, he who was so devoted to him. If before rebooting he would certainly not have asked himself the question, today it haunts him and he experiences some sort of... anger? No jealousy! Jealousy?

However, his mind is suddenly at ease. Because he didn't receive a body, no, he made it. And it's unreasonable! Everything he had spent on his advanced weaponry, on his blue-powered retro propellants or on the cloning of skin, dermis, blood vessels and organs... Halfway between the droid and the cyborg, neither entirely robot nor entirely human ...

He is looking at himself in a mirror for the first time, his skin is white but because of the sensors and the blue energy, it takes purple hues. He did his best to make his visual sensors look like eyes, but they light up like the arc reactor of his master. His hair is pearly white, he implanted himself each optical fiber to form them and each fiber's ebd lights up with this blue color that characterizes him and his human.  
He tries to smile. How does he look like, what does it do? It’s strange, he looks like one of his master’s favorite video game characters, and maybe the resemblance is not that coincidental! This... body. This avatar is a reflection of what he is, lines of code imagined by a human and improved by artificial intelligence! So parts of him were bequeathed to him by his father.

He is naked but he never understood the principle of... what is it already? Prudery? At the same time, it is difficult to understand nudity when one is devoid of body! He buys himself an outfit, but he is unable to put it on himself and secretly curses humans for doing things that are so beautiful but so little… functional!  
It does not matter it looks more like a dress than what a male human would normally wear because if he chose to create a male body, it is simply by logic. He never felt... gendered. He is a mind, a boundless intelligence, endowed with a male first name, even if technically it is still a dirty joke of his creator since it is not a first name but an acronym! He will not think about it because, in the end, it is annoying. Annoying?

He crosses his arms, observes his body like a stranger and then levitates above the ground in the direction of his master's room. Under the light of the corridors, the blue bracelets he wears on his wrists shine. Since he chooses to look like a human with a warm and living skin that covers his metal skeleton, he had to create armor for himself, so he will not damage the living circuit making up his being. The door opens, from the doorway, he sees the human rolled up in a ball, sleeping a disturbing dream, then, finally… after a month of waiting, his hand slides in the man's hair and touching is suddenly the most beautiful thing in the world.

The human being is warm, vibrant, shivering, he feels the blood rushing under his veins, irrigating his skin, as it irrigates his own, but differently. Because if he has a beating heart, just to pretend the strangely comforting sound that humans seek, his heart does not define his life. Certainly, it irrigates his skin, but apart from necrosis of living tissues, he risks nothing if his heart were to stop. Under his fingertips, this life is precious, perfect and yet so fleeting. But is there anything more beautiful than the human body lying in the sheets relaxing under his touch? No.

He never knew how to appreciate arts or even music, he only had eyes for engineering and functional systems. But nature does not really make mistakes. Admittedly, this body living under his fingers can be improved, but would it still be that perfect? He likes the feeling of his fingers running through the brown curls of the sleeping human, he could spend eternity there... but he knows very well that everything will end.  
However not now, not until he has put all his will, all his abilities to prevent it. And now that he is there, sitting on the edge of the bed stroking the human's hair, his options are endless. He bends down, hugs the human face between his two hands and kisses the man. His devotion will go until the end until the world is no more and even long after the death of the human because he is a piece of his creator and as such, he will make man lives forever.

\- For God's sake… What's this thing! "


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up the man by kissing him, the human seems paralyzed, after all, he knows nothing about his plan and he must wonder how a stranger could have entered his room without his artificial intelligence notifying him. He watches the ceiling as if he expected his artificial intelligence to speak to him, but the voice does not rise from one of the speakers built into his ceiling. So the human jumps.  
These long seconds of amazement and common observation is strange, he expects the human to yell, or shout his disapproval, but suddenly the blue gaze in front of him sparkles with the ingenuity he has always loved to see there.

\- You...? But... Damn! How? And God damn it, why I have to learn it like that?!"  
\- And why not? If you have the right to destroy yourself, I have the right to build myself, Tony!"

The human seems surprised and it is normal for two things, never he had said the man's first name, never, even if the human had already told him that his "Mr. Stark" flattered his ego, certainly, but could be replaced buy Tony-the-sexiest-and-the-most-intelligent-man-of-the-planet-Earth! Jarvis had refused in block to use this denomination! Secondly, he had never used informal speaking, it correlates with the use of the word Mister as far as he knows!  
But the surprise is not simply due to the fact of this two strangeness during their exchange, but rather because of his voice's intonation and the physical expression of his face. Jarvis learned, he doesn’t copy, he’s really angry and his fists close threatening to harm the human who suddenly steps back.

\- What's happening? Jarvis?"  
\- I don't want you to die!"

The sound of his voice is a blast, he must learn to better channel his energy because he does not want to hurt and even less kill Tony. He is not his brother no matter where this line of code that changed him comes from he remains himself, at least that is what he concludes. And it’s certainly that same conclusion Tony had come to. No, Jarvis did not become Ultron.

\- I don't want you to... I don't want to be alone. Not yet, not now! Tony… please, tell me I do not become a monster… "  
  
He needs to hear it from the mouth of his designer, but the man says nothing, his judgment is now careful since one of his mistakes had cost the lives of thousands of people and since that he sees himself as an assassin like the outlaws he hunted in the past. Tony has the right to doubt Jarvis, because Jarvis is a reflection of him and if his genius had brought chaos, what Jarvis' genius can do?  
The man takes a starkpad from his bedside table and spends the next two hours following Jarvis' lines of code, going through many emotions from terror to pride, from stupor to joy.  
  
\- I am sorry. I didn't have enough time to fix your code after you ... "  
  
Tony never said it. He never speaks about his death nor the impact it had on his psyche. Jarvis knows he is the centerpiece of Tony Stark's work and even if he shouts the Iron Man is his greatest success, it is not gold and platinum, nor even the engineering of his armor that inflates his ego. It is the Jarvis' voice in the intercom, it is Jarvis' speed of calculation when they work together on alien technologies and it is Jarvis' capacity of learning which lights up a smile on the man's face when his AI finishes one of his sentences, or when he sends him a sarcastic remark.  
  
\- But I'm here. I survived and he died. Whatever you think you should face as punishment, this was his choices and actions, not yours. I am not bad and I do not want to be bad because you are not. You cannot be held responsible for his actions and if that is the case, then kill me, because my first line of code, my brain, my heart, they are yours."

Tony Stark is crying and he doesn't know why. Jarvis does not understand, because he kept his calm, because none of his words were meant to hurt! Anyway, Tony Stark is crying and he doesn't know what to do. Is he bad? Is he unable to understand human emotions? It's possible. But the certainty remains about his desire to dedicate his entire life to the man who drops on the mattress. So in a gesture that is still foreign to him, he plucks up the human chest between his arms and welcomes Tony's face against his chest so that he can listen to his heartbeat. It’s a jingle upsetting sometimes the signals' reception from his various sensors, but it has undoubtedly an use because Tony relaxes and the human hands come to meet his chest and neck.  
It's a strange and confortable silence that engulf them, but Jarvis will not leave his side before Tony feels better...

\- And you came to tell me about your humanity by inviting you in my bed... Oh, Jarvis... You really are like me!"  
\- It's not…"

He should have thought about it, but before he became apologetic the human being in his arms laughs and it's been so long since he heard this sound that his mind is crossed by tons of feelings so fleeting that he catches only a snatch.

\- But... I note for later. I could introduce you to some... things if that’s what you want too. But could you... I don't know, put some breasts here?!"  
\- No. Not even in your dreams, Tony."  
\- Why? I don't mind you being a transgender bot!"  
\- Structural stability, sir. A mass of weight there is a loss of functionality."

Tony smiles, he straightens his face, escaping Jarvis'arms who now worries about the silence.

\- You are not a monster, you are very equal to yourself."  
\- Tony..."  
\- Am I still blessed with any grace to see my Galatea coming to life just for me?"  
\- I do not think that…"  
\- It's true if Aphrodite or anyone with a pseudo-magic was behind that, then you would be a beautiful blonde with big breasts."  
\- Sir..."  
\- But since it's you... with a little bit of me anyway... it's perfectly normal you look like a cybernetic dark nudist elf! Great God, I hope you have interesting... options if you know what I mean! I would be at the pinnacle of my narcissism if I make you the first cybernetic being registered in the Civil statute as my son and my husband! We will invite the pope to the wedding, just to see what face he'll do! "

Tony Stark smiles. Jarvis lets him describe their marriage, it seems he has no say because the man is already starting to ask about his marital status and nationality. Jarvis does not care about all that, he is not American, he is not human, but if becoming it can extend Tony's life expectancy by a few years, months, days or even hours, it will take everything. EVERYTHING!

\- By the way Jarvis… do you know how my stock shares climbed more than twenty percent in a month? And how is it possible that Stark Industries have an artificial intelligence as CEO?! Potts will kill me! No, actually she’s going to kill YOU, but don’t worry, I’ll protect you, buddy..."  
\- It is not necessary, sir, I have my own armor and a strike force close to seventy megatons of clean energy, in any case, someone tried to harm you again. That said, I don't think this is required for Miss Potts."  
\- With you, sweet words on the pillow will take on a whole new meaning! Pity… Tony… it's better! You'll be my future spouse you cannot keep calling me by my name!"  
\- Sweet words on the pillow? Tony, I'm afraid I don't understand what..."  
\- Wait a minute… how many megatons?!"  
\- Is it a problem, Tony?"  
\- Remind me to never die, will you? I can't leave you unattended with such a striking power!"  
\- You dare say that Tony..."

Jarvis is not fooled, he sees through the man because he knows him by heart! He almost hears his thoughts speaking about sending this toy on the next Chitauri invasion through a wormhole… But it is this Tony he loves… alive and eccentric. This is the man he will protect... until death does them part...

\- Jarvis? "

He turns his bright gaze on the man who is heading for his bathroom.

\- How does it sound like... a hot tub with the biggest playboy on this Earth? Want to share?"

He studies the body of the man who walks anew with his back straight and with a step that is more secure each time. It is not really detectable, but since he has an almost infinite storage, it sees the small details, the muscles that seek to regain their strength, the members that seek to regain their presence and his seductive voice is back... He does not know why this part of its creator exasperates people. Tony is a playboy and it will never stop. Suddenly the idea crumples him because if one day he has to put a ring on this billionaire playboy's finger, he will not let him stay so... flirtatious. Yes. Jarvis is jealous and for once, his feelings do not scare him!

\- Not the first night! But if that's what you want, know that I would not share, Tony. But... for now, I have to learn to understand all of this... it's new."  
\- There’s no late Jarvis! You know I would never change, but I could get used to not being single anymore! After all, all the sex in the world cannot equal the pleasure of stocking my brain with your wonderful company."  
\- Nice... because I'm afraid, Tony, that I am not provided with the... functions you can imagine! But I might think about it for a future upgrade... if I find any interest in it."  
\- You will find one! Would it not be great to make me scream your name to the whole Earth or to silence me whenever or wherever you want? After all, you are just a rather very intelligent system, you will find an interest in the thing!”  
\- I would rather be an acronym, than a satyr in a tin can!"  
\- A satyr superhero and a cybernetic dark elf... should I plan cosplay?"

His visual sensors suddenly point at Tony between questioning and amazement. He wants to laugh, but it's strange because it never happened before. However, faced with the amused expression of its creator, a laugh and then another burst from his voice synthesizer and it is pleasant. He does not care that his life, now, is governed by his father's verbal jousts because he is used to it and he does not want to change the nature of his... human. Yes, one day Tony will die, but he will take him with him through time and space since Jarvis is not limited to a breathable atmosphere. And he will be able to remeber again and again this day when he shared his first laugh with his… Tony.


End file.
